Protein engineering has become a widely used tool in many areas of protein biochemistry. For example, protein fusion tags are indispensable tools used to improve recombinant protein expression yields, enable protein purification, and accelerate the characterization of protein structure and function. Solubility-enhancing tags, genetically engineered epitopes, and recombinant endoproteases have resulted in a versatile array of combinatorial elements that facilitate protein detection and purification. However, also protein modifications are of importance to study structure and function relationships.
Instead of the random labeling of amino acids, such as lysine residues, methods have been developed to (sequence) specific label proteins. Next to chemical modifications, tools to integrate new chemical groups for bioorthogonal reactions/modifications or chemoselective modifications have been applied. Alternatively, proteins can also be selectively modified by enzymes. By modifying existing amino acids or introducing non-natural amino acids, proteins can be manipulated at the single amino acid level. Several methods involving the site-specific modification of proteins have been reported in the last decade. This allows the spatial and temporal control of proteins in vivo, as well as single molecule tracking. Modifications are introduced during protein translation, as post translational modification or chemically, after protein isolation.
After translation, almost all proteins require post-translational modifications (PTMs) before becoming mature. The oxidation of cysteines is a common PTM and is important for protein folding and stability. Other PTMs increase the functional diversity of proteins by the modification of amino acids including phosphorylation, glycosylation, ubiquitination, nitrosylation, methylation, acetylation and proline cis-trans isomerization. Site-specific enzymatic PTMs are of particular interest since they can be used to manipulate and/or study proteins.
Examples for PTM are membrane associated modifications facilitated by farnesyl- and N-myristoyltransferases. In another approach the native formylglycine generating enzyme (FGE) is used to introduce formylglycine in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes. The aldehyde tagged protein can be readily functionalized with aminooxy- or hydrazide-functionalized biomolecules. Besides the modification of other proteins, some enzymes can be used for self-modification such as human O6-alkylguanine-DNA alkyl transferase (hAGT), cutinase and halo alkane dehalogenase.
A straightforward class of enzymes for modifying proteins after translation are the ligases. Biotin ligase (BirA) was shown to accept also a ketone isostere of biotin as a cofactor. Ligation of this biotin analog to proteins bearing the 15-amino-acid acceptor peptide (AP) was demonstrated in vitro and in vivo, followed by subsequent ketone-hydrazine conjugation. Second, the microbial lipoic acid ligase (LplA) was used to specifically attach an alkyl azide onto proteins with an engineered LplA acceptor peptide (LAP). Another ligase is the intein-based protein ligation system. A prerequisite for this intein-mediated ligation method is that the target protein is expressed as a correctly folded fusion with the intein, which may be challenging.
Another set of post-translational modifications is performed by phosphopantetheinyl transferases (PPTases). PPTases transfer a phosphopantetheinyl (P-pant) group through a phosphodiester bond onto peptidyl/acyl carrier protein (PCP/ACP) domains. These typically 80-120 residues long domains are present on nonribosomal peptide synthetases (NRPSs), polyketide synthases (PKSs), and fatty acid synthases (FASs). Interestingly, orthogonal fluorescent labeling of cell surface receptors was demonstrated by using the PPTases Sfp and AcpS selective peptide tags.
Instead of exploring the chemical space in which biomolecules can be modified by functional groups and subsequently incorporated in proteins of interest, some general applicable enzymatic modifications preexist in nature. Transpeptidation is, for example, catalyzed by sortases, a transpeptidase from Staphylococcus aureus, has emerged as a general method for derivatizing proteins with various types of modifications. For conventional sortase modifications, target proteins are engineered to contain a sortase recognition motif (LPXT) near their C-termini. When incubated with synthetic peptides containing one or more N-terminal glycine residues and a recombinant sortase, these artificial sortase substrates undergo a transacylation reaction resulting in the exchange of residues C-terminal to the threonine residue with the synthetic oligoglycine peptide, resulting in the protein C-terminus being ligated to the N-terminus of the synthetic peptide (WO 2013/003555).
Other techniques for protein engineering are based on chemoselective ligation and incorporation of modified amino acid residues which may serve as joint connection for the addition of functional moieties such as drugs, dyes, etc. (Hackenberger and Schwarzer (2008), Angew. Chem. Ed. 47, 10030-10074).
Site-specific modification of proteins has emerged as powerful tool to study proteins at the single amino acid level. However, it is still challenging to engineer a protein after its translation, i.e., making post-translational modifications, since the reactions required to functionalize a translated protein, e.g. by adding a label at only one specific amino acid are oftentimes difficult, time- and material-consuming. Thus, there is still a demand for engineering a protein so as to have readily available a protein with an adaptor that allows a functionalization of said polypeptide.
The present application satisfies this demand by the provision of means and methods for equipping a protein of interest with a C-terminal adaptor amino acid which allows a functionalization of said protein as described herein below, characterized in the claims and illustrated by the appended Examples and Figures.
The inventors have unexpectedly discovered that, in contrast to the widespread prejudice in the prior art, tubulin-tyrosine ligase (TTL) is able to tyrosinate polypeptides modified to comprise a TTL-recognition sequence. In other words, the present inventors transferred action of TTL out of its context, i.e., its action on tubulin and showed that TTL is also active on heterologous substrates such as peptides or polypeptides that merely contain a TTL recognition sequence at their C-terminus, but are otherwise not structurally related to a tubulin, i.e., non-tubulin peptides or polypeptides. As explained in more detail below, the prevailing view in the prior art was that TTL merely acts on tubulin polypeptides, while the present inventors proofed much to their surprise the opposite (see Examples 8 and 8.1). TTL is active on heterologous polypeptides and equips them with a tyrosine or tyrosine derivative which acts as versatile adaptor for, e.g., moieties that functionalize a polypeptide.
It was also surprising for the present inventors to observe that within the “artificial”, (i.e. non-natural environment and non-tubulin polypeptides as substrate for TTL) in which they used TTL to tyrosinate polypeptides that TTL even introduced a tyrosine derivative to the C-terminus of a polypeptide of interest, which is different from tubulin. Thus, TTL is able to incorporate a tyrosine derivative into a non-tubulin polypeptide in a non-natural environment, while it was taught in the art that TTL is strictly tubulin dependent.
Accordingly, this finding enables the attachment of a tyrosine or tyrosine derivative to a plethora of different polypeptides, and, by further addition of other moieties, opens new perspectives for research, diagnosis, and treatment. Hence, by making use the action of TTL, it is possible to functionalize a polypeptide of interest (POI), since tyrosine or a tyrosine derivative added by TTL to the C-terminus of a protein having a TTL recognition sequence allows coupling of moieties by way of a non-peptidic bond which serve, e.g. as labels, enzymes, drugs, etc. Thus, having recognized and proofed that TTL is active on heterologous substrates such as peptides or polypeptides that merely contain a TTL recognition sequence at their C-terminus, but are otherwise not structurally related to a tubulin, makes TTL a tool for equipping a POI with a tyrosine or tyrosine derivative that acts as versatile adaptor that itself is connected with moieties which functionalize a POI for, e.g. research, diagnosis, and treatment.
Tubulin-tyrosine ligase (TTL), which was first isolated from brain extracts in 1977, catalyzes the post-translational retyrosination of detyrosinated α-tubulin. It has a marked degree of sequence conservation from echinoderms to humans, and exhibits >96% identity among mammalian orthologs (Szyk, Deaconsecu and Piszczek). Remarkably, the enzyme is indispensable for cell and organism development, and TTL suppression has been linked to cell transformation and correlates with poor prognosis in patients suffering from diverse forms of cancers (Prota, Magiera and Kujpers).
In nature, TTL plays an important role in recurrent α-tubulin detyrosination/tyrosination cycles. The high substrate specificity of TTL has early been acknowledged. Even before TTL had been isolated, Arce, Hallak and Rodriguez reported in 1975 that when brain extracts are incubated with radioactive tyrosine, the label is only incorporated into a tubulin. In 1994, Rüdiger et al. assessed TTL substrate requirements by using a variety of synthetic peptides corresponding to the C-terminal sequence of α-tubulin.
Interestingly, the prejudice that αβ-tubulin or fragments thereof were the only substrate accepted by TTL for efficient tyrosination persisted in the prior art. In consequence, research on TTL activity was, in the following years, confined to assess whether TTL would accept tyrosine derivatives and attach them to the αβ-tubulin heterodimer. For example, Kalisz et al. (2000), Biochim Biophys Acta 1481: 131-138 pioneered in generating recombinant TTL in E. coli. The recombinant TTL exhibited similar catalytic properties as the mammalian brain tissue derived enzyme and was capable of covalently incorporating nitrotyrosine into the C-terminus of α-tubulin in vitro, albeit at 35-fold lower affinity than for tyrosine. Recently, Banerjee et al. (2010), ACS chemical biology 5: 777-785 successfully employed the TTL to conjugate a fluorescent label to αβ-tubulin. The authors developed a two step labeling systems under mild conditions and used 3-formyltyrosine as a TTL substrate and attached it to the C-terminus of a tubulin. Subsequently, 7-hydrazino-4-methyl coumarin was added by hydrazone formation to the modified tubulin as a fluorescent label under mild conditions, allowing fluorescently labeled tubulin to retain its ability to assemble into microtubules. Again, the authors here emphasize that the only TTL substrate is the C-terminus of α tubulin with the minimal requirement of EE as the last amino acids.
However, the idea to use TTL for attaching a tyrosine (or derivative thereof) to polypeptides other than tubulin did not evolve—presumably because preceding studies implied that a unique interaction between TTL and αβ-tubulin was required in order to enable tyrosination. Recently, the prejudice has been confirmed by two studies conducted by (Szyk, Deaconsecu and Piszczek) and (Prota, Magiera and Kujpers).
Szyk et al. (2011), Nature Struc Mol Biol 18(11): 1250-1259 determined the crystal structure of frog TTL. The study revealed that TTL has an elongated shape and is composed of an N-terminal domain, a central domain and a C-terminal domain, which together form the active site of the enzyme. The authors further reported that TTL recognizes tubulin by a bipartite strategy. It engages the tubulin tail through low-affinity, high-specificity interactions, and co-opts what is otherwise a homo-oligomerization interface to form a tight hetero-oligomeric complex with the tubulin body. Put it differently, Szyk et al. clearly teach that TTL is highly specific for tubulin and for its action it requires a tight interplay with tubulin.
Prota et al. (2013), J Cell Biol 200(3): 259-270 recently revealed the structural basis of TTL-tubulin interaction and tubulin tyrosination. Interestingly, based on the structural information obtained during the study, the authors conclude that a characteristic bipartite a p tubulin-TTL binding and a tubulin tail-TTL binding mode account for the high specificity of TTL for a tubulin. The authors state that the complex bipartite interaction mode observed between tubulin and TTL reveal how the enzyme has specifically evolved to recognize and modify tubulin; they virtually preclude that the enzyme modifies additional substrates.
In sum, the prior art implies that the unique interaction between TTL and its substrate αβ tubulin is an indispensable prerequisite for tyrosination. Clearly, the finding of the present invention, allowing the tyrosination by TTL of virtually any polypeptide carrying a TTL recognition motif, was unexpected. The fact that adding or introducing a TTL recognition sequence into any functional polypeptide would suffice in order to render it a suitable TTL substrate was clearly and could not be foreseen. All the more, apart from taking action on heterologous polypeptides, the fact that TTL uses in a heterologous context even tyrosine derivatives as shown by the present inventors (see Examples 5 and 8.2) could not at all have been expected and highlights the non-obviousness of the present invention.